


【战山为王】暴君 C1

by 001130lm



Category: underage - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001130lm/pseuds/001130lm
Summary: 星际军队ABO王授将军A x A变O上校强取豪夺
Relationships: 战山为王 - Relationship
Kudos: 55





	【战山为王】暴君 C1

**Author's Note:**

> 星际军队ABO  
王授将军A x A变O上校  
强取豪夺

“报告上校，将军让我告诉您，今晚必须回家，不然后果请您自负。”

177飞行组的人员调配会议让王一博焦头烂额，正在讲话的他突然被打断，立刻一记眼刀就朝来通报的士兵杀了过去，刚出训练期不久的新兵被吓得抖了抖，站好军姿，睁大眼等王一博回答。

“妈的，知道了。”

王一博咬牙切齿地说道。

“混蛋肖战！”

_

王一博是一名优质的男ALPHA，任帝国第四军区银火舰队的指挥官。冷厉是所有士兵对王一博的印象，可那种禁欲的美也深深吸引着他们，不论男女，不论第二性征。

不知怎的，这位冷酷又迷人的男上校从一个月前变得更加严苛暴躁，士兵们只能更加兢兢业业地工作，期望有一天能获得他的垂青。只是他们不知道，在总军区媲神将军的办公舱里，他们仰慕的男神长官是怎样一种风情。

_

当年，王一博可能不是肖战手下最优秀的新兵，但肖战是王一博心里最讨厌的教官。

王一博刚入伍时，肖战也只是如王一博今日一样是个上校，担任了他们那一届舰队指挥官训练兵的教官。

王一博第一次想杀人就是那次心理训练。

密室里，四肢被禁锢，视线被遮蔽，只剩下吞噬理智的无光无声。

“为什么当兵？”

肖战的声音兀地在对面响起。

“献身联邦，维护和平。”

王一博郑重地回答道。

“很好。那就让我看看你能否为联邦奉献自己吧。”

军装一件件散落，金属纽扣掉落地面的声音让处于眼盲状态的王一博紧张起来。

最后一件遮羞物即将被脱下，王一博终于忍不住开口质问：“报告教官，请问这是什么训练？”

“被敌军抓住的话，除了一般的虐待，这也是击垮俘虏精神的好办法。”

“报告教官，我是ALPHA。”

“ALPHA怎么了，你难道还不明白你这张脸会给你带来多少麻烦吗？”

说着，肖战抚上了王一博的性器，撸动几下后年轻士兵的那东西便直挺挺地硬了起来。肖战轻笑了一下，加快了手上的速度。

“不行了....停手啊...”

王一博的腰挺动了几下，肖战心下了然，重重地撸了几下后，在王一博即将释放的时刻堵住了顶端。

“放开.....”

肖战看着手里的表，两分钟后松开了手。

“忍耐力还可以。”

说完，肖战解开了自己的腰带，把自己的东西塞进了王一博嘴里，粗长的性器直抵喉咙，顶得王一博瞬间想干呕，肖战毫不在意，开始抽动起来，王一博只能含糊不清地呜咽着，直到一大股精液灌进喉咙。

王一博被呛得直咳，肖战拿出纸巾擦了一下自己的性器，又把盒里剩下的纸巾扔到了王一博身边，然后扎好腰带，记录完成绩，转身离去。

第二天的成绩栏上，王一博以满分位居榜首。

_

最不能让王一博接受的事情发生在两个月前。

季度联合军演中，一部分军人负伤，其中大部分属于王一博指挥的银火。这是王一博升为上校后最大的指挥失误，王一博本人受伤也较为严重。苏醒后，王一博一直处于深深的自责与懊悔中。休息日，他便去找林凌谈心了。

林凌是王一博的竹马，两人一起从阿切斯特区出来，来到军队打拼。如今，两人都发展得很不错，林凌是王一博兄弟战队飞云舰的指挥官。

_

“我这次真的......”

说着说着，王一博突然顿住了。

“一博，你怎么了？”

“突然有点难受......没什么，我先回去了。”

没等走到门口，王一博就为林凌的信息素软了腿。空气里OMEGA的信息素甜美异常，引得林凌不由自主也放出了自己的信息素。

林凌走过去，抱起王一博放在沙发上，抱歉地说：“对不起，我没控制住。一博，你怎么会变成......”

“不知道，我不知道。”

王一博红着眼眶，对自己身体的变化无能为力。

自己明明是ALPHA，现在却像个OMEGA一样发情了。

最后，林凌咬住王一博的后颈，暂时标记了他。

回到自己的休息舱，王一博仰躺在床上，半晌，把头蒙进被子里哭了。

之后的日子，王一博战战兢兢地过着。

——————

“林凌！”

看着被担架抬出来的林凌，一向要强的王一博瞬间落了泪。

这场战斗打赢了，可林凌......

王一博知道这次林凌伤势之重，精神恍惚地回到了自己的休息舱。像之前那样，他还是把自己埋进被子里默默地哭。

突然，敲门声响起。

“哪位？”

“是我。”

那个令王一博讨厌的声音在门外响起。

擦了擦眼泪，王一博下床去开了门。

“将军。”

王一博向肖战敬了个标准的军礼，像所有ALPHA士兵一样。 

“王上校，你负伤了吗？。”

“报告，没有。”

“既然没有，身为我军上校为什么一副丧家之犬的样子？”

“报告，我......”

王一博低着头站着肖战面前，身子几不可见地微微发颤。

肖战属于ALPHA中攻击性最强的那一种，现在似乎快要大发雷霆的他，只是站在那儿，也给了王一博深深的压迫感。

王一博后退了两步：“长官，我去看望一下飞云舰的舰长。”

肖战却上前一步把王一博推进了房间，整个空间里霎时充满了ALPHA压迫性的信息素，强大到王一博不得不靠在墙上才站得稳。因为前不久被林凌标记过，他残留在王一博身体里的ALPHA信息素开始做出抗拒反应。

可肖战偏偏攻击性强得出奇。来势汹汹的ALPHA信息素简直要侵入王一博的四肢百骸，霸道地想要面前的OMEGA臣服于自己。

肖战冷冷地开口：“银火舰里有OMEGA信息素的味道。王上校，我需要你这个舰长给我一个解释。”

“报告，按照军部规定OMEGA不允入伍，银火舰现役人员皆有审批证明，所以是没有OMEGA的。”

王一博努力保持清醒，回答着面前冷酷的军官。

肖战倾身贴着王一博的侧脸，王一博甚至觉得肖战的呼吸都是烫的，这人却在耳边用惯用的冷漠语气继续问：“真的没有？王上校知道包庇会被剥夺军衔的吧？”

“真的没有。”  
撑不住了，快撑不住了。王一博恨不得现在就把肖战推出去。

“嗯，是没有，没有包庇别人。毕竟，那个OMEGA就是王上校自己呢。”

“不是！”

王一博抬起潮红的脸，用那双雾蒙蒙的泪眼瞪着肖战。

“性别转化的禁药只有王授将军才能调配，上次你受伤昏迷时，我派人给你注射了最好的。”

王一博的拳头软绵绵的落在肖战身上，他绝望地低喃着：“你凭什么......”

下一秒肖战狠狠地掐住了王一博的脖子，“可我没想到你居然已经被别人标记了！你不会用抑制剂吗！你就这么饥渴吗！”

“对，就是！与你....啊嗯...有什么关系....放开我啊...”

“王一博！”

“肖将军，你有本事...呃嗯....就掐死我，反正我啊....已经被标记了。”

“你想得美！看来王上校作为OMEGA真的太缺少经验了，连一些基本知识都不知道。只要ALPHA足够强大，就可以泯灭暂时标记甚至一些永久标记。”

肖战开始释放出更浓郁的信息素，王一博整个人都不清醒了，但还是推拒着肖战在他身上撩拨的手。

“快停下....好难受...真的好难受...”

肖战没去管王一博在嘟囔什么，低头舔舐着他颈部的腺体，王一博抖了抖，想偏头躲开，却退无可退。

“啊嗯——不行....手指拔出来！”

王一博用着最后的力气在挣扎。

“老实点。”

“不行的....我已经被标记了啊....你不能再....肖战...”

就算是暂时的，泯灭原来的标记对OMEGA来说也无疑是痛苦的。最后叫肖战名字的时候，王一博的声音已经带上了哭腔。

粗长的硬物闯进了身体，一时间王一博连声音都发不出，林凌留下的信息素在强烈地排斥着肖战的侵略。

肖战看着王一博的样子，低头吻住了他，身下也开始了动作，顶到敏感点，王一博抓在肖战肩上的手在施暴者背部留下一道抓痕。肖战却毫不犹豫地开始对那处猛烈进攻。没一会儿王一博就蹬着腿射了，肖战转而开始寻找生殖腔，触到一处更加肥厚的肉壁，肖战重新开始了征伐。

“滚出去...啊嗯....我不要...不要你....”

“王上校，把生殖腔给我打开。”

肖战像长官命令下级一样的语气让王一博瞬间打开了自己的身体。

不行了，王一博闭上眼，感受着肖战的性器进入了自己的生殖腔，毫不留情地撞击着，最后射出精液，同时，林凌留在自己身上的信息素也逐渐消失了。一滴清泪缓缓滑进鬓发里，消失不见。

标记完成，这次是不可能再被泯灭的，永久的。 生不如死的过程终于结束，王一博整个人像水里捞出来的一样。

“林凌没命活了。”

肖战冷然开口。

“......求你救救他。”

“跟我结婚。”

“......”

“......”

“好。”

————tbc


End file.
